Storm
by RedCrazyMadness
Summary: Matthew goes missing and Tyrell worries [yaoi]


Matthew stared up at the sky in despair. There was going to be a major storm coming soon. He knew it.

He looked around at his surrounding and noticed there was no place to shield himself from the downfall of the rain. He couldn't use _**Retreat**_ because he was in the mouth of a cave and he didn't know what direction home was.

He sighed and sat down and thought about Tyrell. He was going to be worried for sure. Man, he hated worrying people...he didn't want anyone to think he was weak or anything.

Mathew laid down in the cold floor and tried to go to sleep. He'll try and find a way home tomorrow.

* * *

Where was he?!

Tyrell was pacing in the house Matthew and him shared as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

Matthew was supposed to be home two hours ago. The only thing keeping him from leaving and searching for him was the storm. The storm was horrible. There was rain pouring like cats and dogs and the thunder wasn't helping.

He finally sat down and tried to calm himself down. When Matthew is late he usually has a reason. He'll be here soon. He has to be.

* * *

Matthew woke up to the sound of thunder hitting near the cave he was in. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Slowly, the memories of what happened came to him and he groaned.

He looked out at the storm and sighed. It wouldn't end till after a few more hours.

He leaned back against the cave wall and to pass the time he let his mind wander to thoughts of Tyrell. He thought of all the happy moments they had and the sad ones. He blushed when he recalled a certain memory of him and Tyrell.

_Flashback:_

_"Come on Matthew" Tyrell called as he ran close to the edge of the cliff._

_Matthew nodded his head and ran a little faster to catch up. When he got close to the edge he tripped on a rock and started falling off._

_Tyrell saw him and hurriedly tried to grip the back of his shirt with the tips of his fingers. But as soon as Matthew stopped falling his fingers slipped and Matthew started falling again._

_Tyrell screamed in horror and stared as Matthew fell. He heard footsteps running towards him and saw a gigantic white hand stretch down and catch Matthew. Tyrell noticed numbly that it was Isaac using **Grip.**_

_A shaken and terrified but other than that a fine Matthew was pulled up and put down on the floor. Tyrell immediately went by his side and hugged him hard._

_Matthew stilled for a few seconds but then hugged back. "I'm alright, I'm alright" he muttered. Instead of answering, Tyrell just hugged tighter._

_Matthew felt the fast beating of Tyrell's heartbeat and started circling his hand on his back to calm him down._

_Tyrell finally pulled back but left his hands around him. He stared at Matthew for a few seconds but then leaned forward and pressed his lips to his._

_Matthew's eyes widen for a fraction of a second but then he closed them and kissed back._

_Tyrell broke the kiss and smiled at Matthew._

_"I love you" he confessed while slightly blushing._

_Matthew just smiled._

_"I love you too"_

_End Flashback_

That was two years ago. And their love is still going strong.

Matthew yawned and stretched. He guessed he could sleep for a little while longer.

* * *

That was it! Tyrell couldn't stand it anymore. Matthew should've been home hours ago. He grabbed a coat, put it on and left the house. He was going to find him if it was the last thing he was going to do.

Since he didn't have Seveta with him he couldn't find his tracks so he just used his gut feeling and instincts to find him.

The rain continued, soaking him from the bottom up. But he ignored it. He walked for hours calling Matthew's name but no answer came. Fear began to fester in him as the time flew by with no sign of his boyfriend.

He sighed knowing there was no way he could get home so he decided to find a place to sleep. He marched up a hill and saw a cave in the distance. He sighed in relief and jogged towards it. As he got close to the opening he saw something on the floor. As he got closer he noticed with horror and disgust that it was a human body.

He got even close and gasped when he saw the spiky golden colored hair. It was Matthew! He rushed to his side and kneeled down. He turned him over and noticed how pale he was. He put two fingers to his neck and let out a breath of relief when he felt a shallow but steady pulse.

He touched his cheeks and shivered at how cold he was. He shook his shoulder slowly to wake him up. After a few unsuccessful attempts, he smirked and leaned down to Matthew's face. He felt puffs of breaths hit him in the face and he leaned down fully.

Their lips touched and Tyrell smiled into the kiss. Matthew's lips were soft and plump. He bit Matthew's bottoms lip and Matthew moaned in his sleep. Tyrell's smile widened and bit his lip again but harder. Matthew woke up instantly with a gasp.

He stared at Tyrell in shock. Once he got over it he immediately put his arms around Tyrell and hugged him tight. Tyrell hugged back with the same intensity.

"I was worried about you" he whispered.

"I'm sorry" Matthew muttered.

"It's okay, as long you're safe" Tyrell reassured.

Tyrell pulled back from the hug and stared at Matthew. Matthew stared back silently.

Tyrell just smiled and hugged him again.

"Let's just sleep until the storm passes over" he told his boyfriend.

Matthew nodded silently and lied down pulling Tyrell down with him. They cuddled and gave each other one last kiss and fell asleep in each other's arms.

\- Crazy


End file.
